


Ra! Ra! (Let's Hear it for the Home Team)

by Climbergirlio



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Alternate Universe - No Powers, American Football, Cheerleader! Sabrina, Cheerleaders, F/F, F/M, Jock! Nick, M/M, Nick and Harvey lowkey hate each other, Sabrina and Nick making out under the bleachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Climbergirlio/pseuds/Climbergirlio
Summary: As co-captain of the cheerleading team, homecoming week is especially busy for Sabrina, especially since she must balance her duties, school, and making time to see her secret boyfriend, quarterback and star of the football team, Nick Scratch.Basically a mortal AU with quarterback! Nick and cheerleader! Sabrina.
Relationships: Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Harvey Kinkle/Theo Putnam
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by El who left a comment on another work of mine asking for a scene of Jock!Nick and Sabrina (wearing a cheerleader outfit) making out behind the bleachers." I took that idea and really ran with it.

Sabrina groans as she drops her gym bag on the ground in front of her locker. The shower had done nothing for the soreness in her muscles after practice today. Her best friend Roz collapses on the bench next to her and starts drying off. Neither girl attempts conversation, too drained. It’s less than a week to the homecoming game so they’ve been working harder than ever to prepare. This year they’re playing Riverdale, which has turned up the heat even more. 

Sabrina digs her watch out of her bag and bites back a curse at the time it displays. She straps on the band and then finishes towel-drying her hair. She shakes it out and then runs her hands through the still-damp strands a few times. On the ground, her phone almost seems to protest, buzzing once, twice, three times. 

Roz frowns, “someone wants your attention.”

The sender that is displayed on the screen is exactly who she expected it to be. 

“Gotta go,” Sabrina excuses herself, “love you Roz!”

The path to where Nick has brought his truck around the back of the school is one she could traverse with her eyes closed and she zips down it, energy restored. She’s slightly breathless by the time she catapults into the passenger seat of his vintage black mustang. He greets her with a rather passionate kiss. They’ve long since discovered no one is back here at this time of day, so it’s safe enough. 

When they part ways, he puts the car in gear and heads for Dr. Cee’s. It’s become something of a Monday night tradition for them since they’ve gotten back together, mostly because the place is devoid of teenagers at that particular time. After breaking up last time because of some nasty rumors about Nick that Sabrina knew were untrue but exposed the problems in their relationship, when they got back together they agreed to keep their relationship quiet. Of course, they had also talked over what had driven them apart and had the tough conversations. 

Neither of them would admit it, but they also enjoyed the sneaking around. Dr. Cee’s is predictably empty when they arrive and Sabrina’s Aunt Hilda seats them at their usual table in the very back corner. Sabrina’s family had been the one exception to their secrecy rule. Neither of them had wanted to keep the Spellmans in the dark, because:

a.) Spellmans were scary

b.) They could spend time at the Mortuary

c.) Sabrina loved her family and didn’t want to keep things from them

Basically, that just meant that Hilda was in on the secret and helped them to keep it when they were at Dr. Cee’s. So did Doctor Cerberus himself when he was around. Plus, they got free milkshakes since Sabrina was the owners’ niece. A definite bonus to Monday night dates. 

“So are you going to beat Riverdale this year QB?” Sabrina asks rather flirtily as she sips her milkshake. 

“Depends. I have been known to play better after receiving a good luck kiss before the big game.”

“Is that so? I will have to arrange for that to happen, then,” Sabrina plays along. 

“And if you would be so kind as to arrange for it to be the hot one with the ice blonde hair? She’s always wearing this cute headband. I just can’t quite recall her name…”

Sabrina nods seriously, “I can make that happen for you.”

“Good. We wouldn’t want to lessen our chances of victory.”

“Of course not.”

“Just to be safe, maybe I could get one now as well?” Devilish charm seeps through his voice. 

She laughs but leans across the table and kisses him. 

When they both finish eating, they race back to his car. Sabrina claims the aux cord, one of the many upgrades Nick had added to Amalia, his affectionate name for the car. He doesn’t bother to fight her for it. Secretly, he loves her music anyway. The quiet road that leads to the mortuary is disturbed with the melodies of her music as it floats out the open windows. Sabrina sticks her hand out the window and lets her hand surf over the air. Nick looks over and smiles with what can only be love in his eyes. The moment is perfectly, incandescently, happy. 

Nick pulls into the driveway of the mortuary and rolls up the windows before killing the engine. Bags are settled on shoulders and they climb the steps to the Mortuary hand in hand. They spread out on her bed to do their homework as usual. Contrary to what most people think, Nick is actually a very good student. His reputation as a jock and a bad boy simply make it hard to imagine. 

As usual, he finishes his work before her. Fortunately or unfortunately this means that he begins peppering her with little kisses. Another little-known fact about Nick Scratch is that he is a total romantic. He has a reputation as a player mostly because he is a terrible flirt and had transferred in their sophomore year. Aside from her, he hadn’t dated anyone else at Baxter High, though. That meant only she knew about how much of a sweet sop he could be. 

“Are you going to let me finish?” she giggles. 

He doesn’t stop. 

“Nick!” she admonishes. Then, again, “Nick!”

“C’mon, babe,” he entreats her, “I know that assignment is not even due until Thursday.”

She rolls her eyes and sets the papers aside but kisses him rather soundly to show him she’s not actually mad. 

“Have I made a good enough case for stopping for the night?” he asks when they part. 

She scrunches up her nose at him distastefully but can’t deny that he  _ has _ made a good case. She’s not above admitting when her boyfriend’s ideas are good ones, but she doesn’t always need to do it verbally. 


	2. Tuesday

Sabrina weaves her way through the familiar book shelves of the Baxter High library, making her way to where her friends have already gathered in their usual spot. Upon arriving, she plops down into her usual spot. Her friends greet her in their usual manner but don’t pause their conversation about the world’s largest Perplexus. Sabrina is not sure how or why they had managed to get on that topic, but that particular topic of conversation seems to be coming to a close so she doesn’t bother asking. 

“So, ‘Brina,” Roz begins once the topic dies out, “are you going to tell us who the mystery boy is?”

Sabrina, formerly lounging comfortably on her chair, starts a bit, “what?!” she asks, genuinely caught off-guard by the question.

“Please. Every day after cheer you get a series of texts and then run out the door. And don’t tell me they’re from Ambrose, you’ve shown me some messages he’s sent before and he is a one-text monologue type of person.”

Sabrina frowns at that but can’t deny it. Ambrose has two default text settings, paragraph-long messages or memes. Nick, on the other hand, is prone to sending a message and then following it up with emojis (another aspect of his personality the Baxter High populace would never believe). 

“Please tell me it’s not Nick Scratch again,” Harvey says distastefully. 

Sabrina frowns. Harvey has always hated Nick, and while she assumed it had originated out of jealousy since she and Nick got together fairly soon after she and Harvey had broken up, it was slightly unfair of him since he and Roz had done the same. Besides which, that would only still make sense if Harvey had feelings for her, which she was fairly sure he didn’t. She certainly no longer carried a torch for him. 

“Seriously, ‘Brina, I don’t get what you ever saw in him,” Harvey adds.

Theo answers before she has the chance, “I don’t know, Harvey, have you  _ seen _ him? Basketball and Football were in the locker room at the same time once…” Theo trails off appreciatively. 

Robin frowns playfully, “hey!”

“Sorry, babe. I love you but you can’t deny he’s hot.”

Robin smiles playfully, “I won’t. Don’t forget I am on the football team too, even if I am only the kicker.”

Theo punches him playfully and then turns back to Sabrina, “well, what is the verdict, ‘Brina? Is he as good as the rumors would have you believe?”

Sabrina is grateful they have dropped the fact that she may have a secret boyfriend, but she’s not quite sure what to say, “far be it from me to contradict any rumors.”

Robin grins, “that’s not a no.”

Harvey, however, just looks borderline mad, “c’mon guys, are you for real?”

Sabrina makes a pensive face almost as a joke but before they have more time to get into the topic, the bell rings.

They all gather their things and file out of the library, but when they reach the doors Roz pulls Sabrina back, “don’t think I haven’t forgotten, ‘Brina. As your best friend, I know when you’re hiding things,” Roz warns her jokingly. 

Sabrina gives her a secretive smile, “all in good time, Roz. All in good time.”

Roz doesn’t bring up the topic again, but the girls are also never alone. Truthfully, Sabrina would tell Roz if she could ever have the opportunity, but she hasn’t spent time alone with Roz since she started dating Nick again. Cheerleading season was always so busy for them anyways and when they did hang out, it was as a group. Sabrina isn’t quite sure she is ready for  _ all  _ her friends to know just yet. 

Thankfully, the lack of conversation does not mean the girls do not still work well together at practice. They are co-captains of the cheer team this year in addition to being co-presidents of the student body and being on the same page is essential to leading with unity. 

The cheer coach works them especially hard, as it is only their second to last day before the homecoming game. It is pretty much their most important game because nearly the whole student body attends. This year the fact that it is  _ also _ their rival team only adds to the pressure. They do have Thursday almost entirely off, though, which  _ nearly _ makes up for the extra work the rest of the days in the week. 

Today, Coach has them run routines past when the football team leaves the field, and when they finally make their way to the locker room, dusk is settling over Baxter High like a blanket. Roz and Sabrina give the team a quick five minute pep talk in the locker room and then the girls all hit the showers. Sabrina has become an expert at quick showers since joining cheer, so she’s almost fully dressed by the time Roz joins her and opens her locker next door. 

Sabrina had already seen the message from Nick telling her that he was going to lift with a couple of guys from the team. Sabrina usually picks up a ride back home with her Aunt Hilda on Tuesdays anyway, but they do try to meet up for at least a few minutes after their respective practices so the message is a bit disappointing. Her phone pings off two more times and Roz gives her a look. 

“Just my Aunt Hilda,” Sabrina defends, showing her the messages as proof. Auntie Hilda, bless her, was still struggling with the concept of texting and her messages were often accompanied by random characters or just blank space. Today, it was simply a blank message. 

Roz raises her hands as if surrendering, “I didn’t say it wasn’t.”

Sabrina looks around them, noticing most of their fellow cheerleaders are on the other side of the locker room. She lowers her voice, “but you were right. Nick and I have been back together for about a month and a half.”

“‘Brina! A month and a half!”

Sabrina lowers her voice again, “secretly!”

Roz nods mock-seriously, “got it. But why didn’t you tell me?”

Sabrina turns and begins leading the way out of the locker room, high fiving a couple of the freshman who are nearby as she goes. Once they are in the hallway she answers the question, “after everything that went down last time, we agreed to just keep things quiet for a bit before going public. Also, we’re kind of having fun with it. Sometimes we see what we can get away with without people noticing.”

Roz laughs borderline judgmentally, “I’m impressed you managed it. Last time you were all over each other 24/7.”

Sabrina huffs out an amused laugh, “we still are. But seriously, we had all the hard conversations and really took our time. In a way, keeping it a secret has forced us to. I think we have a better foundation and it feels a lot stronger this time around.”

“Well I’m happy for you, ‘Brina. Really.”

“Awww thanks, Roz. That means a lot.”

“We will be talking more about this later,” Roz warns as she makes her way to split from Sabrina. 

Sabrina nods, “of course.” 

She then skips to where Dr. Cee’s car is parked in front of the school and greets Dr. Cee and Auntie Hilda. The ride to the Mortuary is accompanied by a soundtrack of showtoons from long before Sabrina was born. It’s almost comical how perfect Hilda and Dr. Cerberus are for one another, really. When they arrive, the two even both turn back to her and ask if she needs help with anything. She assures them that she is all good and the three of them clamber up the steps and into the kitchen. Sabrina sets up camp next to Ambrose at the table to do homework while Hilda commands the use of the kitchen. Dr. Cee joins Zelda and Marie on the other end of the table. 

Marie had moved to Greendale about six months ago (right around the time Nick and Sabrina had broken up) from Louisiana and had been unofficially dating Zelda for about four. Marie had been living with them since she moved to Greendale, which was a bit odd at first, but Sabrina barely notices the change anymore. The bracelet-clad woman spends most of her time either with Zelda or out and about on her own business. She often isn’t even around for dinner and takes breakfast at a different time than the Spellmans typically do. Besides which, she was a very interesting woman on the whole and Sabrina had a lot of respect for her. Anyone who intrigues her Aunt Zelda is clearly someone worth knowing. 

In fact, Sabrina is meant to be interviewing her for a school project. She moves to the other end and after obtaining Marie’s permission, begins asking her the questions she needs to ask her for the project. 

Just after Sabrina asks the last question, Aunt Hilda announces that dinner is nearly ready. Sabrina and Ambrose take that as their queue and begin setting the table for dinner. 

“So the big game is on Friday, huh?” Ambrose asks.

“Yup. I think we’re ready,” Sabrina tells the table at large. 

“We’ve already purchased tickets,” Zelda tells her in her normal haughty tone.

Sabrina smiles broadly, “thanks, Auntie Z.”

“I could hardly miss my niece’s big moment.”

“Try not to fall, eh cuz?” Ambrose teases. 

She wrinkles her nose at him, “thanks a lot, Ambrose.”

Once they all finish eating dinner, everyone helps to clean up and then they spend some time drinking tea in the living room and chatting. Finally, Sabrina excuses herself to finish up the rest of her homework.

Almost two hours later, after a brief phone call with Roz, Sabrina shuts off the lights to her room and climbs under the covers. And, well, if she dreams of a certain dark haired quarterback sweeping her off her feet after winning the big game on Friday, who can blame her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, to me, was just showing that Sabrina DOESN'T have to be with Nick 24/7. (But also she totally does at the same time because what else is fanfic for? We already know Sabrina's a badass.)


	3. Wednesday

Sabrina bounces up and down on the balls of her feet a few times, expelling that nervous energy she normally feels before practice. It’s the last real day of practice before the game, so they are out on the field by the football team rather than the nearby field they usually work on. It’s supposed to help them feel more confident on Friday to have actually gone through the routine where they would be doing it at the game. 

Before she can lead the girls on a warm-up lap, a group of football players led by Nick approaches them, “Nicholas. May I help you?” Sabrina asks. 

He gives her his most charming smile and Sabrina can actually hear amorous sighs behind her. “Just wanted to formally welcome you to our field.”

She crosses her arms, “this is not the first game of the season.”

“Sabrina you’re hot!” a football player near the back yells.

Sabrina laughs lightly and a slightly dry humor weaves its way into her voice, “thanks, Caleb.”

For a moment, Nick looks like he wants to kill his teammate but he swallows and shakes his head slightly, chasing the expression from his face before anyone will have too much time to dwell on it. When he speaks again, his voice is harder and he hasn’t completely quashed the anger, “ _ and _ ” he says rather severely, “I wanted to offer you my jersey for the pep assembly on Friday. It seems only fitting, since you are the captain of the cheer team and I am the captain of the football team.”

She reaches out and grabs the proffered jersey, number 66, “thanks, Nick, but Roz is a captain, too, you know.”

“Yes but she and the Kinkle kid are regularly making out in his truck when I pull up next to them in the parking lot. Besides, Spellman, we’re friendly-friends.” He stumbles over the word ‘friendly’ and then says ‘friends’ with more surety.

She makes a ‘why not’ face and then scrunches her nose slightly and smiles at him, “I’d be honored!” she raises her eyebrows at the end to complete the act. 

A few other football players step forward to present jerseys to other cheerleaders. Some of the cheerleaders are dating the football players, so they accept the jerseys with a kiss, while other jerseys are presented rather shyly and are accepted in kind. There isn’t any time for conversation before the respective coaches call their teams back. 

Practice has a fun vibe, what with the football team so close. It’s always more fun to cheer when you have an audience. Sabrina and the other flyers nail all their stunts and the whole squad only has one minor misstep in their main stunt. Every once in a while one of the football players on the bench will wolf whistle at them and depending on the mood at the time the squad will either blow kisses or flip them off in response.

Both the football and cheerleading practices end at almost the same time, so the groups mingle on the way to the locker rooms. Sabrina and Roz hang at the back of the mass with Robin. Nick is somewhere in the middle of the crowd, surrounded by his fleet of admirers on the football team and a few cheerleaders who he pays no attention to whatsoever. Sabrina allows herself a satisfied smile at that. 

The groups stream into the two different locker rooms in an oddly linear way and Sabrina and Roz bid goodbye to Robin at the split despite the fact that they hadn’t had much of a conversation with him. Sabrina is in and out quickly, much quicker than usual, but then again she’s motivated today. She slips back out of the locker room unnoticed, most of the rest of the squad still in the showers, and makes her way to the bleachers, climbing underneath with a practiced ease. She leans against a support and pulls out her English book to read while she waits. 

A few pages have been flipped when her eyes are suddenly covered by familiar hands. She slips the bookmark into place and drops the book itself into her satchel, which lands on the ground with a muted clunk the moment the book is in. Nick is impatient, though, so she barely has time to drop her bag before he is suddenly in front of her and has her pressed up against the support. The situation is a most welcome one and she quickly threads her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. His tongue doesn’t even have to dance at her lips for permission, she knows well enough what he is seeking and gives it to him. 

He pulls back, breathless, some indeterminate amount of him later, “hi,” he whispers, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“Hi,” she whispers back. 

“Is your Aunt Hilda picking you up today?”

“No. I was hoping you weren’t busy.”

“Definitely not busy.”

Sabrina grabs her satchel and Nick takes her gym bag and they make their way out from under the bleachers and to his car without being seen. Dating Nick has spoiled her in a lot of ways, namely that she doesn’t have to walk to the Mortuary from school, a not insignificant distance. He also picks her up in the mornings and drops her off by Dr. Cee’s, which significantly shortens the portion of the commute she needs to make on foot. 

As they drive the familiar road, Nick drops a hand from the steering wheel and clasps hers. She leans over in the seat a little so she can rest her head on his shoulder. It’s probably not strictly safe, but the road is never busy and Nick doesn’t take his eyes from it. All too soon, they arrive at the Mortuary and Nick kills the engine. 

They sit in silence for a moment, her head still on his shoulder as the lights of the car give way to the falling darkness. Nick is the first to move, tilting his head to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. From there, things escalate quickly. Sabrina swings her legs over to straddle him and his hands begin the process of getting her hair hopelessly tangled. Later, she will be mad about that, especially if Ambrose sees, but right now she doesn’t bother to think about the combing she will have to do later to remove the evidence of their passionate encounter.

In fact she doesn’t think about much of anything until a sudden rap on the driver’s side window startles her and she jumps back into the steering wheel, thankfully missing the horn. When she looks to see what the interruption was, she is rewarded with Ambrose’s grinning visage. “I’ve just come to tell you dinner is ready,” Ambrose shout-speaks to her, “in case you want to eat something  _ other  _ than Nicholas’ face.”

Sabrina can feel herself reddening and she slaps the window, but Ambrose is already dancing off towards the house, take-out in hand. 

Nick, meanwhile, looks as though he is trying not to laugh, “well that was interesting.”

Sabrina groans, “he will  _ never _ drop this. Never.”

“I guess I better let you go, Spellman. A pity. I was enjoying being your appetizer.”

She rolls her eyes as she climbs off him back into the passenger seat, “I don’t suppose you want to stay for dinner? My family clearly already knows you’re here.”

He shakes his head, “I think I’ll pass. You could use the family time.”

She glares at him.

“I'll walk you up,” he offers, shouldering her gym bag, which is kind of sweet.

At the top of the steps, they say goodbye properly, and then Nick abandons her to fend for herself amongst the wolves. 

She enters the house quickly and races up the stairs to her room, setting down her bags and then groaning at the sight of her hair in the mirror. Luckily enough, a few swipes with the brush are enough to make her look presentable so she heads out and down to the kitchen. The smell of chinese take out welcomes her from the table and she follows it, grabbing a plate and serving herself. 

“And how was school, Sabrina?” Zelda inquires.

Sabrina nods, swallowing a bite of orange chicken, “good. Great. We didn’t get assigned much homework and the cheer squad is ready for the game Friday.”

Zelda sniffs, “I still think it is a shame that school of yours can’t even muster a proper homecoming dance.”

Sabrina speaks, gesturing with the chopsticks as she does, “but the school sponsors a post-game party which is almost the same thing, except more casual. Besides, we have the Halloween dance, Auntie.”

“Still. It is appalling,” Aunt Zelda tells her.

“I am surprised you are planning on going to the party, cus,” Ambrose tells her.

Sabrina is surprised, “why?”

“Well I figured you would jump Nicholas the moment he left the field.”

“Ha. ha.” Sabrina says drily. 

Zelda smiles a bit mischievously, “please, Sabrina, let’s not pretend you and Miss Walker are advocating for comprehensive sex ed classes at school because you feel like it.”

Sabrina isn’t quite sure what to say to that, and though she opens her mouth to respond, nothing comes out and she closes it right back up, allowing the defeat. 

The silence stretches out across the table, thick and obvious like a humid summer heat. They are saved by the front door opening and Marie floating into the room moments later. 

“Ah. Marie. We still have some food left if you’re hungry.”

“Thank you, Chérie, but I ‘ave already eaten.” Marie pauses and drops a kiss to Zelda’s head, a weirdly cute gesture that even Sabrina’s cold Aunt softens at, “and remember, I ‘ave promised you dinner tomorrow, eh?”

“Marie, really, that’s not necessary.”

“It is no problem. With Hilda gone, you need someone to cook for you.”

Zelda snorts in amusement, “I cannot deny the truth of that statement.”

Ambrose snickers as well, “you would think, being as accomplished as we are, one of could manage to cook.”

Zelda looks him up and down, “I do sometimes wonder why we bothered to send you to Oxford at such a young age if you are never going to do anything with your degree.”

“Hey! Ambrose is a  _ fantastic  _ Morgue Technician.”

“Thank you, Cousin,” Ambrose says appreciatively to Sabrina first and then turns to Zelda, “let’s face it Auntie, your business would fail without me.”

Sabrina stands to clear her place as Zelda responds. A verbal war of sorts is on the verge of erupting by the time she slinks out of the kitchen. She manages to escape up the stairs and into her room before the conflict gets too bad. She slips in her AirPods and commences to studying. 

About two hours later, she sets aside the last of her homework. Her progress had been significantly slowed by the near-continuous text conversation she had with Nick and another one with the Fright Club in their group chat. It was a light night though, so she had allowed herself the distraction. Now, two enticing options were before her. She could either choose to watch some television with Ambrose in his room or go to sleep early. Given that she hadn’t spent a lot of time with Ambrose lately and she has heard him trudge upstairs about a half hour before, she picks the former. 

School clothes are exchanged for pajamas and a few moments later, she knocks politely on his door. Upon hearing “come in!” she turns the knob and crosses the threshold. Ambrose is at his desk, tinkering with his newest project of a seemingly endless supply. (Most of which do NOT come from her, no matter what Ambrose says, thank you very much.)

“TV night?” she asks, holding a package of skittles out as an offering. 

Ambrose spins around in his chair, eyes gleaming when he sees the candy, “it’s my turn to pick.”

Sabrina frowns as she makes herself comfortable on the blankets piled at the bottom of his bed, “fine. But I get veto power.”

“Excellent. The Haunting of Hill House. We only have two episodes left.”

Sabrina nods appreciatively, “that was going to be my suggestion as well.”

Ambrose joins her on the ground, already going through the skittles and picking all the purples. Sabrina counters by snatching all the reds as Ambrose queues up the episode. When he hits play, Sabrina settles back and becomes immersed in the world displayed on the screen in front of her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with writing Marie's dialogue, please forgive me. She has such a distinct way of speaking, it's so poetic and beautiful and I couldn't quite capture that in writing.


	4. Thursday

Sabrina wakes before her alarm has the chance to go off, a fairly rare occurrence for her. She lays there for a moment, looking up at the ceiling and blinking the sleep away. There is an odd sort of peace to waking up and knowing that you can take your time and she savors it for a moment before sitting up and stretching out. On the ground next to her bed, her cat Salem does the same. 

“Good morning,” she greets him happily, petting him and then scooping him up. 

She makes her way to the closet still holding her pet and examines the contents, searching for the perfect outfit for the day. She lands on a casual red shirt and leather jacket combo and dresses quickly. 

This early in the morning, she is the only one who is downstairs. She types out a quick text to Nick to let him know she’s ready early and then sits down to a slow breakfast. The toast pops out of the toaster with a spring, revealing a golden exterior on the bread. She spreads on a bit of butter and then a layer of astonishingly red jam atop that. The result is delicious and she supplements her toast with a side of yoghurt. 

Breakfast thus consumed, she packs her school supplies at a leisurely pace. She doesn’t bother to grab her cheer bag as the plan for the day is only to have a quick meeting and then head home. Technically, she and Roz are requesting that those who can stay back for a brief spirit planning session that will include some members of the football team as well. Mostly, it is just going to be a fun time. 

A text from Nick comes in on her phone, alerting her that her boyfriend is outside. She makes an impressed face, he had managed to get to the Mortuary rather fast given that she was ready earlier than usual. In fact, he was almost ten minutes ahead of schedule himself. “Impressive,” Sabrina compliments as she slides into his beloved car and pecks him on the lips. He puts the car into gear and drives slowly down the drive. 

“So I was thinking,” she ventures, “maybe you could stay the night tonight?” 

The Spellmans are a pretty sex-positive family, so Sabrina is allowed to make the offer. He’s stayed over a few times since they’ve gotten back together and usually it doesn’t lead to anything more than would happen if he hadn’t. 

“Sounds like a wicked good time,” he smirks. 

Nick isn’t often missed at his home. Technically he’s adopted by a rich and eccentric old gentleman Nick only ever calls Father Blackwood. Blackwood has several children under his care, but Nick is the only one to attend public high school. The rest of the teenagers living there have been taught in part by Sabrina’s Aunt Zelda since Blackwood moved to the area the summer before Sabrina turned 16. Sometimes Sabrina goes with her aunt to be part of the choir. The house is actually the old train station. It doesn’t really feel like a family but more like an expensive boarding school. None of the ‘siblings’ are even particularly close. People in town often speculate that Blackwood is starting a cult from the ground up, but in Sabrina’s experience and from what she has heard from Nick, he is pretty much just absent most of the time. It’s not as if they learn anything different than what you would at Baxter High, either. 

Basically it just means that Nick gets to go around and do what he wants. In this case, it means he can spend the night at the Mortuary. 

“I will have to stop by the Station on the way back from school tonight.”

“That’s no problem. Neither of us have an actual practice tonight. I was hoping we could watch a movie together, though.”

He gives her a smirk as he flips his turn signal on to enter the road from the Spellman drive, “I could be persuaded.”

She looks at him quizzingly. 

“Are we talking Netflix & Chill or actually watching a movie?” he clarifies, the teasing lilt of his voice obvious.

She gives him an unimpressed frown. 

“What? It was a serious question.”

She glares at him again, “we will be  _ watching  _ the movie, Scratch.”

“So long as I get to spend time with you.”

She rolls her eyes, but there’s no malice, “you go from playboy to absolute cheese ball in like two seconds flat, you know that?”

“You love it,” he counters.

“I still can’t figure out why,” she responds in kind. 

“You wound me, Spellman.”

She leaves him to his dramatics and opens up his phone to queue a song on Spotify. Because he really is that much of a sap, his passcode is the date they got back together. (Hers is the same but she had gotten the idea from him.) Her timing is impeccable, she gets the song queued just as the previous song ends. The opening notes of The Neighborhood’s “Void” fill the car and Nick tosses her an amused glance. 

“You trying to tell me something, Spellman?”

She grins at him, amused, “ _ no _ . I just like the song.”

“Well  _ I _ like it because it implies you’re longing for me.”

“Maybe so, but it for sure doesn’t apply to this week.”

“But you do long for me.”

She rolls her eyes, “just listen to the song.”

A self-satisfied grin erupts on Nick’s face, but he doesn’t say anything else. 

He pulls into the backlot of Dr. Cerberus’ and they sit there for a bit, bantering and alternating music choices. All too soon, though, it is time for them to part ways. They share a sweet goodbye kiss and then Sabrina climbs out. She waits approximately one minute and then enters Cerberus’ from the back door (she has a key now). Another bonus of getting dropped off here is that she gets to see her Aunt Hilda. Her Auntie always has a lunch packed and ready for her, which is very sweet of her. Sabrina picks up the reusable lunch bag that is sitting waiting for her already and exchanges it for the empty one from yesterday that had been in her bag. She then enters into the main restaurant part of Cerberus’. At this time of day, the place is mostly populated by adults sipping steaming mugs of coffee. Her Aunt Hilda is at the register, and Sabrina stops to wish her a good morning before popping out the front door and walking the rest of the distance to the school. She heads straight to her locker when she arrives. It happens to be directly in between Nick and Roz’s lockers, as they had done locker selection last year when Nick and Sabrina had dated the first time around. Luckily, they had worked things out before school started up, so they had avoided that awkwardness. 

Unfortunately, Nick and all his friends like to congregate right there. Today is no exception. 

“Scratch and Company. Fancy seeing you here. Again.” She deadpans. 

Nick looks her up and down, putting on a show of it, “Spellman. Looking hotter than ever.”

She rolls her eyes at him, “I don’t have time for your shenanigans, Nicholas. You’re standing in front of my locker.”

He raises his hands in mock surrender, “no shenanigans here.”

She smiles gratefully when he steps away from her locker, but a frown adorns her face when he steps right up behind her to admire himself in the mirror she has hanging in her locker. Her eye meets his in the reflection, a glare hiding amusement and maybe something else. 

“Is there something I can do for you, Nick?” Sabrina asks, not bothering to turn around, but braking the mirror eye contact. 

“Just admiring the view.”

She shuts the door to her locker rather abruptly, glancing over him, “while it may be an admittedly nice view, you do have your own locker next door and I know for a fact it also has a mirror.” She taps the door to his locker and grins before beginning her retreat to the library to meet her friends. 

Whatever his friends say to him after that, she doesn’t hear. Probably nothing of consequence, that kind of behavior is par for the course for the two of them. 

The day passes quickly, Sabrina and her friends piling into Harvey’s truck for the short drive to Theo’s house for a quieter lunch venue the only event of consequence. The official practice meeting is over with quickly, just a check in to make sure everyone knows the uniform for the pep assembly and game. The girls who got jerseys from the football players will be wearing those. Sabrina and Roz pass out unused numbers to the rest of the girls who did not get a jersey yesterday. Roz herself takes one from the pile. 

When everyone has a jersey, most of the girls make their way up to the gymnasium, where they will be meeting the football team to decorate. The girls arrive before the football team, so they quickly spread out into groups. Sabrina, Roz, and the other upperclassmen all take groups of freshmen and sophomores under their direction. Sabrina’s group takes charge of posters. Across the gym, Roz and her charges are making giant letters. Some of the signs and decorations will be put up in the gym for the pep assembly while others will be passed out at the game tomorrow night. 

Sabrina’s girls have just come back with the paint when a voice from behind her calls out to her, “we never got to finish that conversation from this morning, Spellman.”   
Sabrina doesn’t bother to turn around, “I wasn’t aware we were having a conversation this morning,” she uncaps a marker and spreads out the black poster paper on the ground in front of her. 

“Sure we were. I distinctly remember you admitting you thought I was hot.”

Sabrina sucks in an annoyed breath, “I believe I said that the view was nice, not that you were hot. Besides which, you already knew that, Nick. If I recall correctly, it was one of the reasons we dated last year, was it not?”   
She doesn’t need to be facing him to know he is wearing a wicked smirk, “I remember it being more due to your incessant attempts to ask me out and me finally deciding to give in.”

“In other words, my charm won you over.”

Sabrina spins to face him, exasperated, “are you going to help or not?”

“Not. I volunteered to do the hanging of posters. No matter how much I’d love to be on my knees with you, Spellman, I am a man of my word.”

She chucks her marker at him. 

He catches it nimbly and tosses it back. Before he leaves, though, he winks subtly and checks to see if anyone’s watching before mouthing  _ love you. _ It’s endearingly sweet, a contrast from the flirty-enemies charade they have going on. 

“You dated Nick Scratch?” one of the freshmen asks when said boy is out of earshot. 

Sabrina picks up her marker again, “unfortunately.”

“Omigod how did we not know this? He’s like totally swoon worthy.”

Sabrina smiles knowingly and leans in, like a co-conspirator. “I know, right,” she raises her eyebrows to convey her earnesty. 

“What happened?” a different freshmen asks. 

“Well I heard he cheated on you with his brother because you were still in love with your ex and wouldn’t have sex with him,” a sophomore announces. 

“Nope. I have no idea how that rumor started at all. Nick didn’t cheat on me and I wasn’t saving myself for Harvey or anyone else. Things got tough when my estranged father came back to town for a bit. Then those rumors started and it was clear it just wasn’t working anymore.”

“Did you ever believe the rumors?”

Sabrina rolls her eyes, “of course not. Even though Blackwood’s clan is unorthodox and they don’t act like siblings, I know all of them well enough that I never even considered it for a millisecond. The problem was the kids at school who would just whisper and point.”Sabrina’s shared more than perhaps she wanted to, but she is so sick of the kids at school  _ still _ believing those nasty rumors. Sometimes, despite being uncharacteristic, it is best to simply divulge all the details. 

“Now, let’s make this poster, huh?”

Just under an hour, (and no more inquisitions) later, Sabrina delivers their last poster to Nick and a couple of his friends to hang. 

“Do we get a special preview cheer? You know, considering we helped you to decorate?”

She frowns at him, “Ra! Ra! Let’s hear it for the home team!” Her voice absolutely drips with sarcasm and she puts exactly no effort into the cheer. 

“I do hope you have something better in store for tomorrow, Spellman. You know I can’t win a game without you cheering me on.”

“You think you’re so smooth.”

“Am I?”

She crosses her arms, “depends.”

“Well, hey, that’s good enough for me.” 

Her phone buzzes with a text from Anbrose asking her if she needs a ride or if Nick will take her. She frowns at it, “drat.”

“What is it?” Nick asks.

“Ambrose can’t pick me up,” it’s a little white lie, but provides a good opportunity for Nick to offer her a ride.

“I can drive you,” he offers, seeing exactly where she’s going.

“Oh, hey man, could you give James and me a ride as well?” Caleb, one of Nick’s teammates asks. 

Nick doesn’t look thrilled but agrees. Sabrina and Roz wrap things up and bid their teammates goodbye and then Sabrina grabs her bag and follows Nick and the other football players to his car. There is a brief tense moment when Caleb attempts to get Sabrina to join him in the backseat and Nick looks positively murderous behind his back. The moment is resolved when James, a sophomore and Caleb’s younger brother suggests that since Sabrina is a girl she should get shotgun, even though he’s the tallest. Sabrina would normally protest this statement as a feminist, but the backseat is small, it solves the brewing conflict, and she gets to sit by Nick. 

“Also I live the furthest away,” she informs them as she slips into the seat. 

Nick grins at her in the relative privacy of the front seat, plugging in his phone to the aux and turning on the car. Classic rock fills the car, as per usual. He puts the car in reverse and then starts their journey to Caleb and James’s house. 

No one says much of anything but Nick and Sabrina break the silence by singing along to the radio. “You know these songs?” Caleb asks Sabrina. 

She spins a bit to face him, “of course. Even if I hadn’t dated Nick, they’re classics.”

“I always knew you had taste, Spellman.”

“I dated you, didn’t I?” she teases, “clearly I don’t have  _ that  _ great of taste.”

“You wound me.”

She smiles broadly in his direction and then picks up his phone, skipping “Thunderstruck” by AC/DC because both she and Nick hate it. She leaves “American Girl” by Tom Petty, though, as soon they’re screaming it at the top of their lungs.

In the back, Caleb and James exchange half mystified, half terrified looks. Soon enough, they roll into the drive of the backseat passengers’ house. Sabrina and Nick bid the other boys farewell and then Nick shifts the car into gear and they head for the Station, the affectionate name for the Blackwood residence. 

Nick parks in his spot upon arriving and lets them in the back door. Sabrina trails behind her boyfriend as he briskly navigates the halls of his home. When they reach his room, he takes the old-fashioned key out of his bag and unlocks his door. Nick’s room is pretty small but functional, with decor that toes the line between being outdated and vintage, but that is pretty much like what the rest of the Station looks like as well. 

She does know from experience that some of the kids share dormitories. Nick has a single room, though, and he runs around grabbing his things as Sabrina sits on the bed, simply watching him. “You ready?” she asks when he seems to be done. 

He sets his bag on the ground, “I was thinking. We have an empty room right here...”

“Oh? And what do you propose we do with it?”

He clicks the lock into place, “why watch your movie, of course.”

Sabrina is taken aback but doesn’t let it show, “okay, yeah.”

Nick pulls open the door that hides his TV and then joins her on the bed, “what are we watching, Spellman?”

“Well I’ve never seen Bird Box.”

“Me either but I thought it was a bit bland for your taste.”

“I’ll have to count on you to entertain me if it is.”

He gives her a wicked smirk and queues it up, “I can get behind those terms.”

He lays down and she snuggles into his side, thankful for the fact that none of her teachers gave her any homework. 

Just about two hours later, the movie comes to an end in the background, its plot long since forgotten. A sharp knock on Nick’s door startles the both of them so much that Sabrina nearly falls off the bed. “Father wants to know if you’ll be around for dinner, Nicky,” comes the lilt of Prudence’s voice. 

“Uhhh, no. I have some plans. I was just about to head out, actually.”

“Well give the Spellmans my best wishes. You too, Sabrina,” Prudence calls as her footsteps retreat. 

“Did you tell her?” Sabrina asks, a little surprised, but not mad. 

“No. Then again, I often wonder if Prudence can read minds.”

Sabrina laughs, “I also wouldn’t count on Ambrose keeping our secret while…occupied with her.”

Nick gives a brief laugh at that, “fair point.”

She picks up her shirt up from where it had landed on Nick’s floor and pulls it back on. Her jacket is on the other side and she has no recollection of how that happens, but goes to collect it nonetheless. She fixes her hair so it’s presentable, utilizing Nick’s giant mirror. There’s something to be said for having a vain boyfriend. 

Both redressed, Nick picks up his bag and the both of them head back to his car, Nick being sure to lock his door on the way. 

They arrive at the mortuary and immediately upon walking through the door a delicious scent wafts from the kitchen. 

“I’m here with Nick,” Sabrina calls, “he’s staying the night.”

Ambrose exits the kitchen and looks them over, amusement written all over his face as he leans against the doorway, “Nicholas. Finally decided to just move in?”

Sabrina rolls her eyes at her cousin, “save it.”

“Just remember to use protection,” Ambrose calls after them as they climb the stairs. 

Sabrina flips him the bird behind her back as she climbs the steps. Ambrose just laughs. 

In reality all they do when they reach her room is drop off their bags before they head back down the stairs. Sabrina puts them in charge of setting the table. She pulls out the necessary dishes and hands them to her boyfriend, who places them where they belong on the table. Zelda flits around Marie, constantly asking if she can help and just as constantly being refused. Ambrose has disappeared, but that’s not unusual. 

“Chérie, it iz ready,” Marie scolds Zelda almost lovingly from the kitchen.

Sabrina takes that as her queue to sit down and Nick mimics her, slipping into the spot next to her. 

Dinner is delicious and pleasant on the whole. Afterwards, the family actually gathers in the living room for a game of Scrabble. Ambrose wins, as per usual, but everyone has pretty similar scores. After Scrabble, they move on to cards, which entertains the group until Sabrina begs off, citing having school in the morning as her excuse. 

They really do go straight up to bed. Well, they do delay a bit, but they can’t be blamed for that. 

“Goodnight, babe,” Nick whispers into her hair.

Sabrina yawns and snuggles closer to him, “night.”


	5. Friday

Sabrina’s alarm cuts through the quiet of her room, rousing her from her sleep. She groans and reaches for the machine blindly, making contact and silencing the thing. Nick still has an arm over her, but he is stirring. She spins to face him and he blinks sleepily at her. 

“Morning, handsome,” Sabrina flirts. 

He hums and kisses her sweetly on the forehead. Dancing out of his embrace, she opens her closet and pulls out her game day uniform. Meanwhile, Nick sits up and admires her. She gives him a bit of a show, stripping off her pajama shirt and exchanging it for a lacy white bra. She then kicks her underwear at him, but Nick, never to be outdone, catches them and winks. She rolls her eyes and turns back to pull on her skirt. 

“I think you’re missing something,” Nick calls from the bed and dangles his jersey in the air. She goes to him and wraps her arms around him, sliding onto his lap. She presses a brief kiss to his lips before taking the shirt over her head, still seated on his lap.

“Perfect,” he compliments. 

They separate and Sabrina goes to do her makeup while he gets dressed himself. The end result is both of them in 66 jerseys, Sabrina’s tied up and Nick’s paired with jeans. 

“Would you write for me?” Sabrina asks, once he’s dressed and the rest of her makeup is done. 

“Sure. What do you want?”

“Ravens on this side,” she points to her cheek, “and #66 on this side.”

“Of course.”

He takes the job seriously, holding her chin with one hand while carefully writing the specified items. He also offers her a mirror check after each side is complete. After assuring him his work is flawless, the couple heads down to the kitchen and grabs a quick breakfast before stashing their bags in Nick’s car and making their way to school. Nick drops her at Cerberus’ as usual, but she doesn’t grab a lunch as usual today because she will be going out with the cheer team. She does, however, wish her Auntie Hilda a good morning and promises to wave to her during the game. 

She then skips off to school. 

“Nicholas,” she calls, sing-songy.

He spins around and is a picture of amazed surprise at her visage, “Spellman. I’m no longer convinced I should wear that jersey. It looks far better on you,” he offers her a hand, which she takes. He twirls her rather gallantly to her locker. 

She giggles, impressed by his antics. 

There isn’t much more time for conversation before they head their separate ways, but that’s okay. They’ll see each other tonight. Besides, Sabrina can’t neglect her friends. These days, it seems like she only sees them before school and during lunch.

“‘Brina!” Roz exclaims upon seeing her, “you look fantastic.”

Sabrina spins so they get the full effect. “Thanks, Roz. You look gorgeous, as always. I didn’t know no one was using 16 this year.”

“I know, right?”

“And Theo…you actually rock that jersey,” Sabrina compliments, “I never would have pinned you for a football kind of guy, but look at you!”

Theo grins widely, sitting back so the number 19 is even more clear, “it’s only cuz I am wearing it in support of such a great guy.”

Robin grins shyly, ducking his head a bit, “thanks babe.”

“I can’t believe you’re wearing Scratch’s jersey,” Harvey turns the conversation back to Sabrina. 

Sabrina shrugs, “we  _ are _ both team captains. And it’s not like Nick and I aren’t friends.”

“That flirt all the time,” Theo points out. 

Sabrina rolls her eyes, “Nick flirts with everyone.”

“Not like he does with you,” Roz contributes. 

Sabrina shrugs, “well there’s no reason to not wear his jersey. What was I supposed to do? Tell him no in front of everyone?”

“No one asked you to go all out and paint a 66 on your cheek,” Roz teases.

Sabrina gives her a glare, but there is no heat behind it, “I’m simply in the spirit.”

She really should have guessed that Roz’s teasing wouldn’t let up even after she was in on the secret. 

“Are you ready for the game tonight?” Theo asks Robin.

Robin nods, “I think so. The team has been doing well in practice.”

“You guys looked great the other night,” Sabrina compliments. 

“For sure,” Roz agrees.

Further discussion is prohibited by the first bell ringing and the group dispersing to their various classes. 

Sabrina meets up with Roz and the cheerleaders for lunch, as usual before a game. Typically, the lunch is hosted at the team captain who lives closest to campus’ house, but since both Sabrina and Roz live a fair distance away, they host at Cerberus’ instead. Sabrina’s Auntie Hilda is more than happy to have them, as always, and they all get an even more discounted rate on food than the special Dr. C always runs before a home game for anyone wearing Baxter High gear. The palace is packed, but the cheer team has a spot reserved in the back and they all have a good time laughing and joking. When they get back to school, they will only have one more class period before the pep assembly. The freshmen are nervous, but everyone else is buzzing with excitement.

The girls walk back in more or less a giant bunch, some spilling onto the sidewalk so they can be a part of whatever conversation they have entered themselves into. The excitement carries over into their post-lunch classrooms, and Sabrina’s teacher doesn’t even really bother with teaching. She gets called out early anyways, to prepare. 

The squad warms up a bit to the cheers of the football team. It appears not everyone at Baxter High has fully grasped the concept of not objectifying women. The cheers are silenced by the coach, Nick, Robin, and a few other guys. Sabrina can at least rest easy knowing her boyfriend is part of the decent sort. The football team doesn’t bother warming up. Unlike the cheer girls, they don’t actually have to perform at the assembly, they just need to show up and be somewhat organized. 

The two teams don’t have any time to converse before the telltale sounds of the study body descending upon the gymnasium reach their ears. At that point, the football players begin slapping each other on the back, hyping each other up for the coming assembly. The cheer squad huddles up and does the same. A few moments later, when the commotion dies down somewhat, a teacher comes into the small gym they’re all gathered in and lets the cheer team know that they are all good to head in.

“Go time,” Roz tells them, sparkle in her eye.

The girls run/skip into the gym, waving their pom poms in the air and cheering. A few of them do flips and cartwheels while Roz and Sabrina head for the microphone in the middle of the gym. 

“Hello, Baxter High!” Roz shouts into the mic. 

“As co-captains of the Ravenetts, it is our honor to introduce this year’s varsity football team!” Sabrina picks up.

As the words leave her mouth, the football team pours out the door they had been waiting behind, high-fiving the rest of the cheerleaders, who had made a tunnel of sorts leading from the door. The energy in the gym goes immediately from being restless to excited as the students cheer on their team. Nick eats up the attention and goes to the mic with his vice-captain, Jordan Wills. 

“We’re your Baxter High football team and we are going to whoop some Riverdale booty, so let me hear it!” Jordan shouts. The bleachers erupt and Sabrina shares an amused glance with Nick, who then takes the mic.

“But first, give it up for your Ravenetts!”

Sabrina grabs the mic from him as everyone shuffles into position, “we just wanted to hype you up a little for the game tonight,” she winks at the crowd and then hands the whole stand over to Nick, who carries it off to the side with him.

The girls get into position as their remix version of “I’ll Tumble 4 Ya” by Culture Club begins playing over the speakers in the gym. It’s a fairly complex routine, but they manage to nail it. Sabrina ends the routine standing tall on one leg, hoisted in the air and gives a winning smile to the crowd. Her bases safely convey her back to the ground and they all pick up their pom poms and wave at the crowd. 

“Thank you, ladies,” for that wonderful performance,” Mrs. Wardwell, the principal, compliments, “as you all know, there will be a post-game party sponsored by the school. No alcohol will be allowed.”

The crowd boos but Sabrina knows for a fact that it won’t stop them from attending for at least the first hour, especially if they win. If they lose, everyone will just go and hang out for a half hour or so before the upperclassmen and some underclassmen who can snag rides ditch for various house parties. If they win, everyone will show for the first hour or two and then head off to the house parties. “The sponsored party will last until 11 p.m., at which point we strongly recommend you head home.”

Various snickers follow that statement. 

Ms. Wardwell casts a stern glance over the crowd, but passes the mic back to Nick. 

“And don’t forget to come to the game tonight! I heard a rumor that Sabrina Spellman was going to kiss me after the game if I’m the player that scores the most points so you won’t want to miss it!”

Sabrina frowns slightly at that and then leans in, “it might only happen in his dreams.”

Nick leans in close to her, but whispers loud enough that most of the football team can still hear, “only in the good ones.”

She rolls her eyes and smacks him lightly. 

“See you all there!” Roz closes.

Roz and Sabrina have to stay and lead the rest of the student-council supported people rally activities but when those are all finished, the students file out and head back to class. 

Not much actual learning happens after that, and when the bell rings at the end of the day the students pour into the halls as a mass and head off in small groups to hang out before the game. Sabrina and Roz meet up at their lockers and then part ways. They have about an hour and a half before they need to be with the squad. Sabrina spends hers very wisely. That is to say, she slips under the bleachers to meet Nick and they make out for a while before they end up just sitting in his car watching YouTube videos. He is parked in the corner of the lot, but that doesn’t stop one of his teammates from coming over. 

A sharp knock on Nick’s window startles the both of them, who had been deeply invested in watching a school bus get converted into a tiny home on wheels. Nick rolls down his window and Jordan pops his head in “hey Nick,” then, a bit surprised, “hey Sabrina, what are you doing here?”

“Watching YouTube before we have to head in. Both of us live so far from school it seemed pointless to go back. You’re welcome to join us.”

Jordan climbs into the backseat at her invitation, “what are you watching.”

“School buses getting transformed into tiny houses.”   
“Sabrina introduced me to the concept and I’m strangely hooked.”

“I know, right! It is just such a boring concept that somehow it is compelling.”

“Do you watch any David Dobrik?” Jordan asks.

Sabrina shakes her head viciously.

“She hates him,” Nick supplies helpfully. 

“I do watch a lot of Buzzfeed Unsolved and short horror stories,” she tells him. 

“Let’s see if there are any new ones,” Nick offers, and grabs his phone from where it had been resting.

Jordan looks between them, “do you guys do this a lot?”

Sabrina shakes her head ‘no’. “Not really. One time last year we watched scary YouTube for almost 12 hours straight though so we sort of exhausted the supply.”

Jordan gives them a very judgmental look.

“I’m sure there’s at least one episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved I haven’t watched. Today is the first time in ages I’ve watched YouTube.” 

“I haven’t seen most of these more recent ones,” Nick tells her.

She leans over to look, “oooh! Pick that one,” she points to a video.

Nick complies with her request and places his phone so everyone can see it. 

By the time the video comes to an end, it is pretty much time for them to head in. Sabrina trails slightly behind the boys as they enter the building, but she doesn’t mind so much. It’s actually kind of endearing, the passion they have for their sport as they discuss it. They make it all the way to the locker room when Nick stops and announces, “I forgot my lucky charm!”

Sabrina catches on immediately. Jordan does not, but that is by design, “you have a lucky charm?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t say I’m superstitious but…” 

“Well what is it?” Jordan asks. 

“That, my friend, is a secret. I’ll be back soon,” Nick promises, giving Jordan a slap on the back. 

Jordan shakes his head slightly and enters the locker room. 

Nick walks off, and Sabrina does as well, in the opposite direction. Two floors up, they meet in the middle. “I believe I was promised a good luck charm,” Nick oozes confidence. 

“Were you? I don’t recall.”

“Actually, the specific request was a good luck kiss, but I figure they’re nearly the same.”   
“Well, in that case, you’d better get it,” she stretches onto her tiptoes and plants a sweet kiss on his lips. He is not quite satisfied and chases her lips, deepening the kiss. 

“Good luck,” she whispers softly when they part, the words spoken so close to him that their utterance is practically a kiss itself, “I’ll be cheering for you.”

“I love you, Spellman,” he whispers back, matching her tone. 

“Love you too. Now go on, Captain,” she shoves him gently away, “you have a game to win.”

Sabrina arrives back to the locker room to see chaos. The girls are all running around, doing each other’s makeup and hair and the large room’s surfaces seem to have something or other piled on each and every one. She enters into the frenzy and soon enough her hair has been curled slightly, her signature headband secured for flips, and her makeup and nails match the rest of the team. The squad matches nicely, everyone in the game day uniform. By the time everyone is finished, it is almost an hour later and just about time to warm up. 

They walk casually out of the building. The plan is to warm up with a casual jog around it and then go through their warmups on the field they usually use for practice. The sun is just beginning to think about setting by the time they actually make it down to the field. The team follows shortly behind them and then the game starts. 

The game goes surprisingly well. Nick  _ does _ end up scoring a lot of touchdowns, and he throws a couple as well. Riverdale is also a strong team though, so the game is particularly competitive. The Riverdale team is bigger and stronger, but Baxter High is quicker and more clever. The two different styles make the game entertaining. 

At half time, Baxter High has a three point lead, thanks to a field goal by Robin. The halftime show goes off without a hitch. Both the band and the cheerleaders nail their performances. The cheerleaders even receive applause from both sides after Sabrina and the other flyers land a particularly complex set of flips. 

By the time the football players take the field again, the energy in the crowd is palpable. The cheerleaders don’t even have to search for enthusiasm. They all simply ride the feelings that are already present and cheer happily, waving their pom poms in the air. 

The Ravens begin to really pull away in the second half, and by the end of the game, they have a twenty point lead. People rush onto the field, overjoyed at both the fact that their team has won the homecoming game  _ and  _ the rivalry game. Nick ends up on his teammates’ shoulders. 

“Spellman!” he calls out, “I believe I was promised a kiss.” The whole crowd seems to pause and Nick is placed on the ground once more. He makes his way to her, everyone parting so as to let him. 

“So you were,” she acknowledges and reaches into her bag, which she had slung over her shoulder earlier. She draws a giant Hershey’s kiss from it and offers it to him rather cheekily. 

He accepts it with good grace, “works for me.”

Sabrina’s friends have come up to her now, clearly ready to get heading to the party. 

“Good game, man,” Harvey says to Nick, the sentiment perhaps not as kind as it would be coming from anyone else. 

“Thanks, Farm Boy,” Nick echoes the same tone, if not even less friendly.

“Ready, ‘Brina?” Roz asks in an attempt to cut the tension.

“Yup. See ya, Nick,” Sabrina offers in parting.

“Later.”

The group makes their way to the party and their first stop is the punch bowl. For a while, they hang out more or less in the corner. Eventually, Roz and Sabrina convince the group to head to the dance floor. The two girls dance with each other for a while, and then Roz is claimed by Harvey. Sabrina doesn’t mind too much and instead migrates into a group of cheerleaders. They’re easy enough to find because none of them have bothered to change. The football players, too, have stayed in their jerseys, but they changed back into jeans or other more casual pants. She spends the next hour or so floating around like that, going from group to group. 

Nick remains in her peripheral vision most of the time. Almost every time she looks over, he is leaning against the wall with his friends, too cool to dance. She ends up over there and it follows naturally that they end up dancing together. Well, rather, they end up dancing in each other’s vicinity. Occasionally, he’ll take her hands and they do some actual dancing for a few moments, but mostly the floor is filled with too many people simply jumping up and down to do much actual dancing. Her freshman year, Sabrina had been confused as to why the party was called a party and not a dance, since it seemed almost exactly like the same thing. The main difference was the casual nature of the party. There was no DJ, just a playlist curated by student council that had a distinct lack of slow songs, no one dressed up, no decorations were put up, and it was free. 

“Enjoying the party?” Nick asks her, yelling so as to be heard over the din.

“I am! How did you find your kiss to be?”

“Very sweet.”

She smiles. He leans in close, “I’m leaving in ten minutes.”

“Sounds good.”

Fifteen minutes later, Sabrina slips out of the party unnoticed. She and Nick won’t be missed as quite a few people have left by now, headed for the various parties that are happening at houses across town. The darkness of the parking lot is her cover as she sneaks through the shadows to where Nick has parked his car. She opens the passenger door and flounces in, making sure her skirt flies up a little as she does so. The effort is well worth it as Nick tracks the movement with a look that can only be described as hunger in his eye. She grins to herself. 

He backs out and sets off into the night. They don’t make it as far as she anticipated. When they reach the forest he pulls off onto the first little-used road to nowhere and kills the engine. She barely has time to process what is happening when he captures her lips in a bruisingly passionate kiss. She responds with similar enthusiasm. 

When they finally pull apart, it is he who speaks, a simple one word question, “backseat?”

She answers nonverbally, unbuckling her seat belt. He climbs back first, which gives her the opportunity to push him down into the seats and leans over him so her hair cascades over her face as she kisses him soundly. 

“You’re so hot in that uniform,” he whispers. 

“Ra! Ra!” she whispers, echoing the same cheer as she had delivered to him the other day but with an  _ entirely  _ different tone, “let’s hear it for the home team!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of maybe adding an epilogue where Nick asks Sabrina to the Halloween dance promposal style, thereby announcing their relationship to the whole school and them being all cute and coupley literally literally at every possible instance afterwards and then the collective head explosion of the school realizing they've been dating the WHOLE TIME. Idk, let me know if you would be interested in reading that.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The much anticipated epilogue. I went in a slightly different direction than I was thinking when I asked you guys if you wanted one, but I think it still wraps up the story nicely and feels a little bit more like what we got relationship dynamic wise between Sabrina and her friends and family in season 4.

“Calculus is  _ punishing _ ,” Sabrina announces as she plops into her seat at the breakfast table. 

“Ah, the trials of high school,” Ambrose grins, entirely unsympathetic, “have you ever tried paying attention in class, cuz?”

She glares at him. “I  _ do  _ pay attention in class. It wasn’t this hard two weeks ago,” she groans. 

“Ah, the trials of being in advanced classes,” Ambrose is still grinning. 

Her phone buzzes from its place on the table and she picks it up to look at the message. “Drat,” she frowns at her phone. 

“What’s the matter?” Ambrose asks. 

“Nick’s not coming in to school until the afternoon. Blackwood is taking them on a forest walk. So I guess that means I’ll have to walk and I’m going to be late. Unless you drove me,” she adds as a plea at the end. 

Ambrose furrows his brow, “and why would I do that?”

“Because you’re my cousin and you love me.”

“Absolutely not.”

•••

“Bye!” Sabrina calls almost ten minutes later, waving at her cousin, who is sitting in the driver’s seat of the hearse, “thank you!”

Ambrose lifts a hand from the wheel in farewell, though he looks disgruntled. 

It’s weird, arriving at school and Nick and his buddies not being at her locker. She doesn’t linger at the spot as she is usually prone to doing. Instead, she heads straight to the library. She wanders through the shelves until she reaches the coach she typically claims as her own and plops down onto it. The usual greetings happen and they all chat for a bit before heading off to class. 

The next time she sees them, it’s lunch and they all pile in Harvey’s truck for the short drive to Dr. Cerberus’. The Fright Club, as they like to call themselves, traipses through the door, bell jingling as they do so. Auntie Hilda greets them and shows them to a booth near the front of the shop. Sabrina, being the only single member of the group, pulls up a chair on the end. 

Harvey looks over the menu, “what are you guys going to get?”

Sabrina frowns at the laminated item, “I’m not sure. I’d normally go for a burger but I just had one of those at Pop’s last night with Nick.”

“Pop’s in Riverdale?” Roz asks. 

“Yeah. Something different, you know?”

“Wait, back up. Did you say with Nick?” Theo asks. 

Sabrina’s eyes widen slightly. Of all the ways to spill the secret! “Um, yeah,” she smiles sheepishly. 

“How long has that been going on?” Robin asks. 

Sabrina leans in, “just over two months. I was going to tell you guys, but I wasn’t sure how.”

“So you mean to say the whole week of the homecoming game…” Harvey trails off. 

Sabrina shrugs apologetically, “we’ve been keeping things quiet. We were actually going to go public this week though. Nick’s insisting we go to the Halloween dance together.”

“That’s cute!” Theo exclaims, “I’m happy for you, ‘Brina. I always liked you together.”

“Same here,” Roz and Robin agree at the same time. 

“Aw, thanks guys. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I really am. We were just in this happy bubble-”

“It’s okay,” Theo cuts her off, “we get it.”

“And you enjoyed the sneaking around,” Roz teases. 

Sabrina cocks a brow, tips her head slightly sideways, and takes a sip from her drink, “I can’t deny the truth in that.” 

“I called her the night of homecoming after she and Nick ditched the party and she was nearly euphoric on the phone,” Roz divulges to the table. 

Sabrina blushes, remembering answering that phone call shortly after she and Nick had climbed back into the front seat of his car. Nick had claimed he needed a minute before he could drive again, a declaration Sabrina had no trouble believing as she also would not have been able to drive, still coming down from the high when Roz had called. Truth be told, she had no idea what she had said to her best friend, still rather caught up in the absolutely mind blowing events of the minutes previous.

Her friends, luckily, misinterpret the reason for her blush, “dang, ‘Brina, I never had you pegged for the sneaking around type,” Theo says. 

“You didn’t?” Harvey asks, sounding almost angry. 

Sabrina frowns at him but ignores his comment. 

No one else says anything either, which makes for an awkward silence. 

“Well I’ve rented some movies and thought that you all could come ‘round tonight,” Roz offers, “I know it’s a school night but we haven’t been slammed with work recently. ‘Brina you can bring Nick if he's free.”

Sabrina picks up her phone, looking for a message from her boyfriend, “he’s out hiking with his family but they should be back by tonight.” She sets her phone back on the table. 

The rest of lunch passes without any mention of Nick, which is probably just as well. They all pile back into Harvey’s truck near the end of the period, laughing and chatting. The radio blasts 80’s pop songs, Harvey’s default, and the group all sings along with it. Harvey pulls into the parking lot and kills the engine, but everyone keeps singing the song together for the next few verses. They clamber out, laughing and head back towards the school building. 

Once they enter, members of their group peel off. Roz and Theo take a right for a shared English class, and then Harvey to art, Robin to biology, and finally Sabrina to her Calculus class. She drops into her seat and frowns upon seeing that Nick  _ still _ wasn’t in school. At least it was a good reason for him to not have responded to her texts yet. She types out another quick message as a check-in and then sends it off to him before exchanging her phone for her notebook and getting ready to take notes. 

The rest of her classes pass by quickly. She finally receives a text from Nick confirming both that he’s okay and that he wants to come to the gathering at Roz’s so she heads to the locker room in a good mood. Although football season is over, the cheerleaders still practice in anticipation for both basketball season and their upcoming competitions. The weather is nice today so they get to use the football field, which is exciting for all the cheerleaders. 

Sabrina is ready a bit early so she sits on one of the locker room benches next to Roz and another junior named Grace and the three of them chat for a bit. When everyone is ready, the squad meanders to the football field and starts warming up. A bit breathless and thirsty from the warmup, Sabrina and her fellow cheerleaders gather by their bags and sips some water form their bottles. 

Sabrina’s back is turned to the bleachers when a voice from above croons, “You’re just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off of youuuu.”

She and the other cheerleaders spin to see Nick at the top of the stadium, microphone in hand, “you’d be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much”

Sabrina’s hand flies to her mouth almost involuntarily as she listens and watches, completely spellbound. Nick proceeds to re-enact the scene from 10 Things I Hate About You where Patrick Verona serenades Kat. At the end, Nick’s friends pop out from where they had apparently been hiding with signs asking her to prom and flowers. 

Sabrina had been frozen in place but when she hears Nick ask, “Will you go to prom with me, Spellman?” she rushes to him and kisses him soundly. 

“Yes!” she exclaims a moment later when she pulls back. She throws her arms around him, “Yes, of course!” She kisses him again. 

“Sabrina!” the coach yells, “as much as I appreciate a promposal, can we please wrap things up over there so practice can continue?”

“Be right there!” Sabrina calls. She then presses a quick chaste kiss to Nick’s lips and then quietly, “you’re the sweetest boyfriend ever. See you after practice?”

“I’ll pick you up. Roz, too, if she wants.”

“Sounds good! Love you!” she shouts as she jogs backwards towards the team. 

Reaching for the proffered roses, she completely misses the sweet smile that graces his face. By the time she has made it back to her bag and stashed the bouquet, he and his friends have disappeared. She doesn’t have too long to dwell on it because she almost immediately gets caught up with cheer. It’s one of their worst practices, which is unfortunate. She and her bases collectively mess up a stunt and she goes careening into the ground, landing awkwardly on her ankle and collapsing. 

She can feel right away that it’s nothing more than a very mild sprain, if that, but everyone crowds around her. She insists that she is fine and does not need to see the athletic trainer, but as a compromise she promises the coach to go tomorrow if the pain has not lessened and she promises to sit out the rest of practice. 

“Seriously, guys, I’m fine,” she promises when the team crowds her once more after practice, “I’ll take tonight easy but it already feels better. I’m sure I just twisted it, really.”

Still, her friends insist upon being her crutches to get to the school. She would be annoyed, hobbling between two of her teammates like an invalid, but it’s actually very sweet of them to be so concerned. As opposed to her usually very quick showers, she lingers for a while under the warm water, mostly so the locker room will have cleared out by the time she is done. 

Indeed, Roz and two girls named Bridget and Rose are the only people left when she comes out. Roz doesn’t seem to mind the wait, though, and instead regales her with tales of her latest date with Harvey. Sabrina listens attentively as she dresses, commenting every once in a while when she has a relevant thought. 

Once dressed, Roz tries to insist Sabrina lean on her as they walk out, but Sabrina adamantly refuses. Instead, she hobbles out gingerly. Roz follows behind her with her arms crossed, clearly not happy about the situation. Regardless, Sabrina manages to make it to Nick’s carf just fine. She pulls open the passenger side door, startling her boyfriend, who had been engrossed reading a book. As Roz climbs into the backseat, she swipes the book playfully from his hands and looks at the cover. 

“ _ The Picture of Dorian Gray _ ? Again?”   
He grins at her in the way that always makes her knees weak, “it’s a classic.”

“Sometimes I wonder if he would dump me for Dorian Gray if he was real,” Sabrina tells Roz jokingly. 

“Nah. No one can compete with you, babe.”

“Well I’m glad to hear you say that because I wouldn’t be letting you go without a fight,” she tells him, and leans over to kiss him sweetly. 

Nick takes advantage of the opportunity and deepens the kiss. Roz graciously allows this for a few moments before she coughs softly. Sabrina does intend to pull away, she really does, but then Nick does that  _ thing  _ and she forgets all reasonable thought. In the backseat, Roz coughs again, louder. 

“C’mon you two. That’s enough.”

Sabrina really does pull back this time and gazes sheepishly at her friend, “sorry. Forgot you were there.”

Roz snorts. “Clearly. I had almost forgotten how much you two were all over each other.”

Sabrina frowns as Nick runs a hand over his lip, raises his eyebrows at her, and then starts the car. “We aren’t all over each other,” she protests as he backs the car out.

“We aren’t?” Nick asks.

She swats him gently, “no we aren’t. I mean, we’ve managed to keep our relationship a secret from everyone but Roz and Prudence and they both have like a sixth sense so they don’t count.”

Roz rolls her eyes, “you were so obvious. I don’t know how everyone didn’t know.”

“Personally, I think we did great,” Sabrina compliments them, “we showed a lot of restraint and had some fun but I’m also really glad we no longer need to do that. Plus, since I haven’t said this yet, your promposal was very romantic. I assume that’s why you wanted to watch that movie last week?”

Nick grins at her, though his eyes stray from the road only for a millisecond, “perhaps.”

She grins too, and the conversation fades into a companionable silence.

Roz and Sabrina exchange a few more remarks but almost before they know it, Nick pulls into Roz’s driveway. She is the first to exit the car, leaving Sabrina and Nick to enjoy a brief moment of solitude while she unlocks the door. Sabrina is more responsible this time, and only lingers in the quiet with her boyfriend for a moment before following her best friend. 

It is not too long before the rest of their friends arrive and the fun begins. Well, they first gather at the kitchen table to quickly complete any immediately important homework, but then the fun begins. Roz pops the first movie in and they all claim seats. Theo and Robin claim one of the loveseats, while Roz and Harvey take their seats in the other. This leaves Nick and Sabrina the floor, with the oversized ottoman for a back. 

For the entirety of the first movie, everyone remains more or less engrossed, only stealing the occasional smooch. When it ends, Sabrina and Roz head out to pick up the pizza, leaving the men to their own devices. Harvey relinquishes his truck for this purpose, entrusting his girlfriend with the keys. 

By the time the girls return, the boys are nowhere to be found. Sabrina simply sighs, far too used to this. She peers out the window and discovers Nick and Theo, the former with an axe in hand, clearly demonstrating how to chop wood. Sabrina blinks a few times, trying to process the relative absurdity of the moment. She doesn’t have long to do it because Nick looks up and sees her and the two boys start making their way back to the house. 

Roz also looks a bit confused, but she just shrugs and opens one of the pizza boxes, “the smell will lure them in here,” Roz jokes, but her words have an undercurrent of seriousness. 

Surely enough, Robin and Harvey emerge just as Theo and Nick return from outside. 

Nick plops a kiss onto the top of Sabrina’s head before snagging a price of supreme. Theo grabs a slice of pepperoni from the same box, as they had had the foresight to simply order a half and half pizza instead of two separate pies. Robin, Roz, Sabrina, and Harvey all opt for the cheese, the reason they had purchased an XL. Everyone then takes their seats once more. 

Roz hits play on the next movie and everyone settles in. For a while the only movement is people grabbing seconds, but when Harvey polishes off the last piece of supreme, thus leaving them with no more pizza, a game of hot potato movie lines begins. Essentially, it’s like a drinking game where you do something every time someone says/does something in the movie, but instead of drinking whoever has the ‘hot potato’ passes it off. The object is not to be stuck with it when the movie ends. When they’re alone, Sabrina and Nick play yet a different version where you strip instead of drink. That’s a game with no losers. Nick voices as much towards the end of the movie. 

“You know, I prefer the version where you lose your clothes,” Nick whispers just loudly enough to be heard by their friends but quiet enough they’ll assume they simply overheard. 

Sabrina smacks him gently and plops the hot potato rather forcefully into his lap, the queue from the movie perfectly timed. 

“Just saying. I have a hot girlfriend. I don’t see why I should be ashamed of that.”

“You’re ridiculous,” she chides him with excessive fondness. 

A few minutes later, the movie credits begin to roll. Sabrina, Roz, and Harvey volunteer to make the popcorn. Nick, Robin, and Theo also seem eager to help, but they’re dismissed as it is hardly a six person task. 

“So what’s this game I overheard you and Nick whispering about?” Roz corners her almost the moment the door closes. 

Sabrina studies the floor intently, “just another movie-watching game.”

Roz pops a bag of microwave popcorn in and hits the popcorn button, “clearly not.” Then, quieter, “are you two having sex?”

Sabrina shrugs, less bashful now, “well, yeah.”

“And you didn’t tell me! I’m supposed to be your best friend!”   
“I know, I’m so sorry. Our first time was the day we got back together and it almost felt like saying anything would have jinxed us. And then gradually I guess I just thought it wasn’t that big of a deal anymore. I assumed you knew.”

Harvey looks as though he’s restraining himself from an eye roll, “clearly not.”

Sabrina ignores him, “you were the first person I confided to when I first thought about it,” she tries to console her friend. 

Roz gives her a small smile, “I suppose that’s fair. And we  _ haven’t  _ had a lot of time just the two of us recently.”

Sabrina smiles widely, “let’s fix that.”

The popcorn ceases to pop and Roz pulls the bag from the microwave. Sabrina swipes the bag and pours it into a bowl, seasoning it with just a bit of extra butter. She then passes the bowl to Harvey who accepts it gratefully, swiping a handful before bringing the offering to the rest of the boys in the living room. 

“How about we have a girls day on the Sunday after homecoming?” Sabrina asks as the girls keep watch on the second bag.

“Yeah, that works for me,” Roz agrees. 

“Perfect. I am sorry for neglecting you,” Sabrina confesses, “I haven’t been a very good friend lately and I need to apologize for that.”

Roz sighs, “it’s not all on you. I’ve been spending most of my free time with Harvey or with all of us as a group like now. I know you’re not fond of talking about personal things like that over the phone.”

Sabrina smiles softly, knowing she is truly blessed to have a friend like Roz, “thanks, Roz. I’ll do better going forward.”

“As will I.”

The rest of their conversation isn’t particularly substantial but by the time they return to the living room, the two girls are laughing. Sabrina plops down next to Nick once more. 

The popcorn disappears rather quickly and soon after it is gone pretty much everyone forgoes actually watching the movie. Sabrina and Nick, for example, are far more engaged with one another. It’s innocent enough at first but by the time Roz’s phone buzzes, Sabrina is pulling his lip through her teeth in that way that drives him crazy. The darkness and the fact that they are separated from the other couples makes her perhaps bolder than she would be otherwise. Nick almost seems to shiver when she releases his bottom lip. 

In almost another world, Roz’s phone buzzes again, “yep. That’s my dad. We should probably wrap things up.”

Sabrina doesn’t even really hear her, in a haze. Her tongue dances with Nick’s for a moment more before she truly processes the words and pulls back. “For sure,” she agrees. 

Nick does not seem to agree, moving his lips to her neck. When he nips lightly at that one spot, she nearly shoves him away. Payback, she supposes. She stands, pretending not to be as decomposed as she really is. 

“How can I help clean up?” she asks Roz. Nick sits on the ground, pouting. 

She rolls her eyes at him but then it occurs to her that his reason for remaining seated might be due to reasons that are not quite as immature. It is for that reason only that she doesn’t berate him for not helping her and Robin with the popcorn bowls. 

When she returns from the kitchen, Nick is wearing his jacket once more and has his hand buried deep in the pockets. He is talking casually with Theo, which brings a smile to her face. 

“Thanks for your help, guys,” Roz smiles as she comes back into the room. 

Sabrina goes to Nick and threads her arm through his, “of course, Roz. Thanks for having us.”

“It was great to spend some time with all of you again,” Nick tells them. 

“Would you actually be able to drop me and Robin off at my place?” Theo asks.

A grimace flashes across Nick’s face, but he hides it so quickly no one but Sabrina would have noticed, “no problem. It’s more or less on the way to the Station from here, anyway.”

Nick leads the way out to Amalia and unlocks the car as he goes around to the other side. 

“So do you two spend the night together often?” Theo asks. 

Sabrina shrugs, “I guess. Auntie Z doesn’t mind so long as we are properly prepared and have things like a change of clothes. Blackwood doesn’t even seem to notice.” She knows she won’t receive any judgement on the topic from either Theo or Robin because Robin spends all his nights at the Putnam residence. Theo had been appalled when he learned that his boyfriend didn’t have consistent access to a bed and immediately offered him to secretly move in. As far as Sabrina knew, Robin now spent every night with Theo. 

Conversation dies out after that and they all simply sit back and enjoy the music Sabrina is playing. They only make through a couple songs before the other couple exits the car. Sabrina waves at them and promises they’ll catch up tomorrow. The mood shifts when the other boys leave, and the rest of the car ride is charged with an electricity Sabrina can almost  _ feel _ .

When they arrive at the Station, she makes it exactly one step before Nick slams the car door shut and promptly has her pinned against it. The situation is a very welcome one, so she makes no protest. She barely has time to process the moment before he grabs her hand and tugs her into the Station and into the direction of his room. She trails behind him in the darkness and feels completely, incandescently, happy. 

The feeling sticks with her five days later when her boyfriend spins her around the dance floor at the Halloween dance. When he dips her and then kisses her for the world to see, she knows for sure that she wants to feel like this for the rest of her life. 


End file.
